pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oz
Oz is a fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She's known for being the one that has to keep her partner, Kirsche, in check. Also known for her transportation services. Appearance There's nothing really to differentiate Oz from the rest of the Ponyta cloud, other than her saddle bag thing for supplies. She could be mistaken for some other Ponyta, in that case. Personality Oz is a usually mild mannered, though often-times spunky Pokemon; who puts up with her Swirlix partner's antics until his 'fun' becomes outright wrong. She will reprimand him forcefully; should he still be ignorant. She is the voice of reason in the team, and though she does love her share of fun, she is blatantly against harming others in the midst of it. Rather mature despite being a little younger than Kirsche, she seems to have had seen some rather harsh things in her young life, but still remains ever bright and optimistic. Abilities *Flash Fire: A natural Pokemon ability, Oz's body is made so that she's able to absorb any sort of flames or fire-typed attack, and use it to fuel her own flames, giving her an immunity to Fire-Typed attacks, as well as fire in general. * Run Away: Another natural Pokemon ability, and a mixed one at that. From definition, it means that Oz is able to retreat from any situation, no matter how sticky it is. At the same time, it would also mean that a drive for natural preservation would kick up in her when she has low-enough health, and would abandon any fight to run off. * Transportation: It's a bit of a mix between a honed and natural ability. Oz has the uncanny ability to carry large sums of weight forward and back for a long period of time, making her perfect for deliveries. Ponyta are known for people and Pokemon riding on their backs, but it seems that Oz can do it more easily with practice and such. Moves Used (In Order) # Bounce: A move that has more usage for aerial momentum than actual combat, especially considering how Oz's fire-typed attacks hit just about as much as Bounce, with the same type to boot. It does, however, make for good escapes and tactical attacking, especially in surprise. The chance to cripple the opponent isn't half had either. This move debuted in page eighty seven of the PMD Roleplay, where Oz used this move to clear a large crowd while delivering Greta to Alma Town's infirmary. Relationships Kirsche The two seem to have a mutual relationship, if you call keeping a dangerously erratic man under wraps mutual. Judging by their conversation, however, the two at least seem to be friends. Friends with banter to each other that goes higher than normal standards, yet support each other more than they convey. Trivia * Oz is actually tad bit insecure. It has gotten better after Kirsche and she went into the courier bussiness. Still, she hesitates, and speaks the first thing that is on her mind. * Likes burning Kirsche's web candy. It makes a good fuel. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters